


Hunt for the Eden Serpent

by Adzeisval



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adzeisval/pseuds/Adzeisval
Summary: With their work at Sodom and Gomorrah complete the Angels decide to investigate the rumor that the Serpent of Eden is around, and ask Aziraphale for help with their hunt.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Hunt for the Eden Serpent

The acrid smell of smoke hung in the air, cloying, incessant, a smell that would linger both in the physical realm and in memory. Aziraphale skirted the outside of the remains of the city of Sodom not wanting to go inside. He didn’t want to see the bodies, and he knew there would be bodies. 

Aziraphale knew it was all part of the divine plan, the great Ineffable Plan that only God knew. Knowing that didn’t make it any easier to watch. Sodom, Gomorrah, Admah, and Zeboim had all been destroyed. Aziraphale had been to the cities often and agreed they were full of evil and sin, that they were places where hospitality was in short supply. Aziraphale had tried to keep away from them.

Still. 

Still he never liked to see so much destruction. So many lives gone. For him it was a sombre event to be endured and not celebrated. He had a feeling some of the other angels felt differently. Michael and Sandalphon seemed quite pleased with themselves. 

Aziraphale had been called by Michael to meet the other angels at the ruins of the south wall of Sodom. They were going to smite a group of demons that had been caught. That there were demons in the area did not surprise Aziraphale in the least. He should feel glad at the opportunity to thwart evil. 

But as Aziraphale made his way to the meeting place, wringing his hands, he only felt nervous. He was afraid that he would come around a corner and find that one of the demons was Crawley. 

Aziraphale liked Crawley, as odd as he knew it was. Crawley was a demon. An enemy. They should never have stood side by side and had a conversation with each other and by now they had done so on several occasions. 

Aziraphale could hear Michael and Uriel talking and he took a deep breath before rounding the corner. Three demons were kneeling before the angels. None of them were Crawley and Aziraphale was barely able to hide his sigh of relief. 

“Ah, Aziraphale, good to see you at last,” Gabriel said. 

“So sorry I’m late,” Aziraphale said. 

“Don’t mention it, we are ahead of schedule,” Michael said, “In fact we need your help Aziraphale.” 

“I am at your service Archangel Michael.” 

“Are any of these foul creatures before us the Serpent of Eden?”

Aziraphale mouth went dry and he swallowed hard, “No.” He couldn’t lie, not in front of Archangels and he didn’t know what was going on anyway. 

“Shame,” Uriel said. 

“They are still demons, still evil,” Sandalphon said smiting one of the demons for emphasis. In short succession the other two were destroyed by Michael and Uriel. Aziraphale tried not to cringe.

“We had reliable information that the demon, the Serpent of Eden was in the area,” Michael said, “And Sandalphon saw a red haired demon flee Gomorrah, with black wings and yellow eyes.” 

Aziraphale swallowed, he wasn’t sure he trusted he voice. He wanted to lie, and was a little disturbed by that fact. He was an angel. Crawley was a demon. 

“That could be him,” Aziraphale said at last, twisting his hands behind his back.

“You will join us then, in hunting down the Eden Serpent so we might smite him,” Michael said. 

“Of course,” Aziraphale said.

“Great! Now we need to make one more pass over the cities to make sure everything has been taken care of,” Gabriel said, “And then we will hunt the serpent.” 

Gabriel spread his wings and took to the sky followed shortly by Uriel and Michael.

“Coming?” Sandalphon asked eyeing Aziraphale carefully. 

Aziraphale took to the sky in answer. He circled the ruins of the city of Sodom. Part of his mind saw and registered the destruction. The burned city, the bodies, the scar of pain on the land and people. But his mind was more on Crawley than anything. Aziraphale didn’t want to hunt the demon down.

What he wanted to do was warn him; to find Crawley and tell him to run and hide. To wait the angels out. The other angels wouldn’t be on Earth forever; they would be called back to Heaven soon enough and all Crawley had to do was outlast them. 

Aziraphale knew he shouldn’t help Crawly, but he desperately wanted to. If he could...if he could figure out how to help Crawley or at the very least warn him without the other angels knowing…

It was madness. 

But deep in his heart Aziraphale knew that it was also right.

*****

Crawley woke to the sound of screams and the smell of smoke. He had known something was about to happen. That the Almighty was about to act. He wasn’t sure how but he knew. 

He jumped out of bed and ran to the door of the little room he rented in Gomorrah to see a good portion of the southern part of the city choked with smoke and bursting with flames. The smell was already rolling through the city. 

There was another smell mixed with it and as Crawley saw a flash of white wings above him he knew what it was. Angels. 

Crawley realized quite quickly that he needed to get out of Gomorrah; the fires were unlikely to kill him but if the angels in their righteous fervor caught him they would smite him. He had to run. It was all happening so quickly that he didn’t think any humans were going to survive. Crawley didn’t think he could save anyone. Not without drawing far too much attention to himself. 

When he was almost out of the city he hesitated. He could hear screaming crying children and it made him angry and he felt like defying the Almighty’s great plan.

Crawley crouched behind a fallen building looking around for any angels to avoid. He was just about to run out, snatch a couple of kids, when another demon ran by. The demon was followed by an angel who stuck him down and started dragging him out of the city. 

Crawley waited until they were both out of sight before unfurling his wings. He burst from his hiding spot, the angel caught sight of him but he was out of the city and away from danger before the angel could come after him. 

Crawley flew out north of the city, but he quickly circled to the east and then headed south. He needed to find a safe place to hide at least for a little while. He knew a few places in the hills and mountains around Petra where he could hide, and maybe even the city itself after a while. 

He just knew, without a shadow of a doubt that he needed to get as far away from the angels as possible. Crawley was looking over his shoulder the entire way there to see if he was being followed. He sighed in relief when he finally touched down in the hills above the city.

At first he thought things were going well; he found a cave high up in the hills and for two days there was not a sniff of angel about. The cave was roomy and he thought he could stay there for quite some time. 

Then, as he walked down to Petra one morning, he ran right into an angel. 

*****

Aziraphale had been sent south of the cities, along with Sandalphon. Of all the angels he could have been paired with he would have chosen Sandalphon last. It was going to be very difficult to hide anything from him; and Sandalphon had a good nose for the scent of evil. Aziraphale didn’t notice it anymore, not really. One got used to it living on Earth. 

Aziraphale and Sandalphon stood side by side just north of the mountains around a settlement called Petra. The sun was just starting to rise to the east of where they stood; there was a chill in the midwinter air. There was just the faintest touch of humidity and a few wisps of clouds that looked like if they gathered it might rain. 

Sandalphon didn’t seem to notice the weather around him; he was scanning the hill ahead like a predator looking for any sign of his prey. 

“Looks like a good place to hide,” Sandalphon said. 

“Indeed,” Aziraphale said. He hoped that Crawley had gone in another direction. Aziraphale was going to start from the north of the hills and Sandalphon was going to go around south and they would meet in the middle before moving on further south. 

Aziraphale took to the sky and started scanning the area for signs of the demon. He didn’t know what he was going to do if he did. He couldn’t....couldn’t smite Crawley, or let him get caught. But how much was he willing to do?

Aziraphale was nearing the center of the mountains and dropped down on a narrow path in a deep chasm. It would be a nice cool place on a hot summer day, but in winter it held on to the chill of the morning. There were caves in the hills around him. Aziraphale couldn’t smell anything off but he could sense something. Something that wasn’t of the earth and wasn’t Sandalphon. Aziraphale twisted one hand in the other and looked around. 

He got the sense that he should leave the area and made his way through the chasm to a spot where he could take flight. He walked quickly wanting to get out of the area. Aziraphale rounded the corner and crashed into someone. 

“Oh! Oh I’m sorry I…” Aziraphale froze. It was Crawley. Crawley scrambled back against the rocks eyes wide and breathing hard. Aziraphale thought the demon was shaking slightly. Aziraphale stared at the frightened demon. 

“Are, ngk, are you going to smite me?” 

Aziraphale blinked and spoke, “No. But you need to stay hidden, I’m not alone. If the others catch you I can’t protect you.” 

Crawley looked him over and nodded opening his mouth to speak. But before he could Sandalphon made a flying sweep over them. The angel didn’t appear to see them. 

“Hide Crawley, hide,” Aziraphale said flying away from him. Sandalphon turned around and met him in the sky. 

“Find anything?” Aziraphale asked. 

“No, but I can smell him, he’s here. Can’t you smell that?”

“I’m sorry, living on earth, I am too bombarded by the smell of evil,” Aziraphale said. 

“We’ll find him, I’m calling the others in. He’s here,” Sandalphon said. Aziraphale nodded looking down to where Crawley had been. He was gone, hopefully in a hiding place that would be hard to find. 

If the other angels found Crawley, Aziraphale didn’t know what he could do. 

*****

Crawley’s heart leapt in his throat and he scrambled back against the rocks. He didn’t want to fight; he wasn’t really a fighter, but he didn’t want to be destroyed. It took him a few moments to recognize that the angel before him was Aziraphale. 

He still wasn’t sure what was going to happen; if Aziraphale was being watched or if he had changed his mind about Crawley it could be over in a flash. He finally got control of himself and asked if Aziraphale was about to smite him. At least if it was Aziraphale doing it, it would be over quickly. He wondered if it would hurt. 

But Aziraphale wasn’t there to smite him, though he made sure Crawley knew the other angels wouldn’t stop and that he, Aziraphale, couldn’t help Crawley if he got caught. Crawley was about to answer when another angel flew over and Aziraphale told him to hide. 

Crawley watched as Aziraphale and the other angel spoke and then started the search for him again. He made his way back to his lair and waited. He didn’t know how long it would take to tell if it was safe, but he wasn’t going to go out for a long time. 

The other angel had mentioned something about being able to smell Crawley and he hoped they couldn’t sniff him out in his cave. He supposed if push came to shove he could discorporate himself to save himself from a smiting. He would fight if he had to; he didn’t think he would be any good at it but he could try. Oddly he was worried about Aziraphale having to watch him die. Hopefully they would move on and leave him alone. 

But after two days of hiding Crawley was starting to go stir crazy. He should leave, he could get a step or two outside and teleport. It was always hard to teleport from inside a cave or hut for some reason. He hadn’t quite figured that one out yet. 

Just as he made up his mind to leave he heard something. Something coming into the cave. Crawley hid in a recess just to the left of the opening. If the angels came in he would burst out. 

“I smell him in there.” 

It was the short angel again, the one who had been talking to Aziraphale. So they hadn’t left the area. Crawley didn’t breathe didn’t move as the angel came in and started sniffing. Aziraphale followed after looking around and catching sight of Crawley. Crawley looked toward the entrance and Aziraphale gave a shake of his head. 

More angels then. Running was a last resort. Aziraphale moved forward with the other angel. Crawley could tell that Aziraphale was trying to keep himself between the other angel and Crawley. It almost looked like they were about to give up and go when the other angel turned and saw Crawley. 

Crawley unfurled his wings and burst from the cave. He saw a flash of two other angels and knew they were right behind him. He looked up at the sky and realized it was cloudy, if he could get up there and lose them in the clouds…

Crawley cried out as a dark skinned angel slammed him into the rocks. Something snapped, sending a jolt of pain through his back. Crawley tried to push off and away but as he tried to fly he came to a startling realization. His left wing was broken; he couldn’t fly. Three angels were around him pulling him up and away from the rocks and flying higher into the clouds. 

They broke above the clouds, sunlight blinding him, pain still rolling in waves through his back. He was terrified, but he wasn’t going to beg. He looked at the angels recognizing Michael who was hovering before Crawley as the other two held him. Aziraphale was nowhere to be seen. Good. 

“You are in luck, demon,” Michael said, “We are called back to Heaven and our orders are to cease with smiting for the time being, but that does not mean we cannot remind you of what you are.” 

“And don’t think of this as a mercy demon,” the dark skinned one said.

“This will not end in your discorporation,” Michael said snapping her fingers.

Crawley couldn’t concentrate past the pain to think of anything clever to say at first and was finally about to tell Michael to fuck off when the other angels let him go. 

Crawley tried to fly. He tried to get his wing to work, to heal faster, so he could at least make some sort of landing. He was going to hit the ground and Michael had done something to him so he wouldn’t discorporate. And he wasn’t even truly sure they were done with him. 

His wing wouldn’t work no matter how hard he tried, and he wasn’t having luck with using the right wing. He was plummeting toward the ground. Falling. He was falling again. He started to panic as he remembered the first fall; the pain, the loss, the feeling of being utterly alone even amongst the other Fallen. 

Crawley spun helplessly unable to control how he fell. Just before he hit he put all the effort he could in protecting his corporation. He slammed into a rock face with his bad wing and started a slower tumble to the ground. Eventually things stopped and he was still alive, somewhat. 

He couldn’t breathe, so many bones were broken. He knew he was hurt bad enough that he should be discorporating about now. And he knew that it wasn’t going to happen. Crawley was in agony and alone, just like he had been after the Fall. 

“Crawley!”

He was able to turn his head slightly to see Aziraphale kneeling beside him. Tears streamed down Crawley’s face as he tried to breathe and looked at the pained expression on the angel’s face. 

Crawley almost wanted Aziraphale to smite him. It would hurt less. 

“Crawley, oh you poor thing, are you going to discorporate?” 

“C...can’t…” He couldn’t explain to Aziraphale why and hoped that would be enough for the angel for the time being. Aziraphale looked confused and Crawley was worried he would leave.

“I’m not going to leave you like this,” Aziraphale said, “I’ll help you.” 

Crawley attempted to smile; he didn’t think he could speak again. Whether he did smile or not he wasn’t sure because darkness surrounded him and he passed out. 

*****

Aziraphale somehow managed to get himself and Crawley back to Crawley’s cave. It wasn’t easy, even with using a couple of miracles. He was worried the entire time. Aziraphale didn’t know why Crawley couldn’t discorporate; if it was something to do with Hell, or if the angels had done something to him. 

Crawley was badly hurt. His left wing was broken in several places, his left arm, several ribs on his left side. He was bruised and bleeding and struggling through immense pain. Still he was lucky the angels hadn’t had the chance to smite him. 

Gabriel had appeared just minutes before they had entered Crawley’s cave and told them that they were to stop smiting and return to heaven. Michael had made the decision that they had to at least confront Crawley. 

Aziraphale hung back as they had chased Crawley into the sky. He didn’t want to see what the angels were going to do. He had seen Crawley falling and had tried his very best to catch him, but was moments too late. 

Aziraphale knew he had to help Crawley heal, as much as he could. He could risk miracling the supplies he needed and maybe he could help ease Crawley’s pain. If he did too much and drew attention to them it could get Crawley destroyed. 

The first problem was getting Crawley into a good position. The wing would heal better if Crawley was on his stomach, but that would be the worst position for his broken ribs. Aziraphale ended up miracling a bed that would allow Crawley to rest on his back but had an opening where his wings could rest on another bed of straw below, and Aziraphale could reach the wings. It was an odd looking thing but it was the best Aziraphale could come up with. 

Somehow Crawley had managed to protect the vital organs of his corporation, nothing inside was bleeding. His skull and brain were unharmed, his spine intact. There were several bones broken; his left arm was shattered, most of the ribs on the left were broken or cracked, along with a few on the right. Dark bruises were spreading everywhere. He had several cuts and abrasions from contact with the rock.

Aziraphale set the bones as best he could, wrapped the ribs. He had a salve to spread on the bruises. He was no healer, but he had helped human healers before and had a basic understanding of what needed to be where. 

Once Crawley’s body was in better shape Aziraphale took a break. His hands were shaking from the effort and not looking forward to what he had to do next. Crawley was still unconscious, but he was groaning and moaning in pain often. 

“I’m so sorry Crawley, I have to work on the wing now. This is probably going to hurt.” 

Crawley cried out when Aziraphale set the worst break. He tried to pull away from Aziraphale and mumbled something that sounded like ‘stop’. Aziraphale did stop for some time to give Crawley a rest before he finished. Aziraphale managed to get everything done without Crawley screaming again, for which he was immensely grateful.

He stayed by Crawley’s side and held his hand. Human’s did that often, Aziraphale noticed, holding the hands of ones who were hurting. Aziraphale didn’t know if it would help but he wanted Crawley to know he wasn’t alone. 

Crawley moaned. 

“You’re alright Crawley, you’re safe,” Aziraphale said, “I’m going to stay with you until you are well.” 

It hurt to see Crawley in pain it hurt to know that Crawley had likely been terrified when the angels caught him. It gnawed at Aziraphale how much he couldn’t relate to the other angels at times. 

Watching them smite and destroy in Sodom and Gomorrah had stuck in Aziraphale’s mind. He knew it was part of the Ineffable Plan and needed to be done but there had been a distinct lack of…he wasn’t quite sure how to put it. Understanding? Empathy? Reverence? The other angels didn’t seem to understand Humans, they didn’t spend as much time with them as Aziraphale did. 

Crawley stirred and moaned again. His eyelids fluttered and after a few moments opened. 

“Crawley? You’re safe, try to keep still,” Aziraphale said as Crawley started to move. 

“Aziraphale?”

“Yes, you were badly hurt, but you are healing and we are safe.” 

Crawley looked around at the cave seeming to recognize it. He let out a deep sigh and then winced and gave a little gasp of pain. Aziraphale squeezed his hand. 

“My wing…” 

“A bad break, but it will heal.” 

“Couldn’t fly. I was falling. Again.” 

“You’re safe now, and I’m here with you Crawley.” 

“Thank you,” Crawley said. He drifted out again and spent the rest of the day drifting in and out of consciousness. Aziraphale kept watch over the healing demon, and vowed to until Crawley was back to normal. 

*****

Crawley drifted in and out of consciousness. Every time he woke Aziraphale was by his side. The angel was doing his best to comfort Crawley and he appreciated it. Crawley knew he was healing but there was so much to heal that it was taking a long time. 

He was most worried about his wing. Even with so many injuries he knew that the wing was the worst and he was worried that it would not heal right. His wings had been badly burned when he Fell and he had worried about them then too. 

Three days into the convalescence Aziraphale left for a short time, to go get food for himself and drink for both of them.

Crawley had been able to sit up and move around a little and while Aziraphale was gone he tried to move the wing a little. It hurt, sending waves of pain through him, but he could tell it was healing.

Between the physical pain and the overwhelming nature of the whole incident he started to cry. He’d felt like crying for a while but didn’t want to cry in front of Aziraphale. Hadn’t Falling the first time been enough? Why did he need to be reminded? Crawley knew very well what he was. He was a demon, a creature of hell. He had asked too many questions and gotten too curious about what Lucifer was up to and had disappointed the Almighty. He didn’t need to be reminded of it. 

It hurt his ribs to cry but he couldn’t help it and hoped that getting the feelings out would make him feel better. Getting out of the cave would be helpful as well, even with Aziraphale there to talk to Crawley was bored. 

When he heard Aziraphale returning he miracled any sign of crying away. 

He didn’t need to eat, neither of them did, but he found his mouth watering at the thought of food and drink. Crawley had found that treating his corporation as if it were completely human seemed to make things work better; and it was certainly enjoyable. 

“I only got a few things,” Aziraphale said, “But I hope it makes you feel a bit better. How are you feeling?” 

“Bored more than anything angel.” 

“Hopefully we can get you up and walking soon. It is good to see you recovering,” Aziraphale said. 

They ate in silence and Crawley had to admit it made him feel better. The drink especially. He wanted to put this all behind him as fast as he could. He also knew that Aziraphale being there with him was dangerous for both of them. 

“Do you...do you think your lot will come after me again?”

“I don’t know. I hope not,” Aziraphale said. 

“And does...does the Almighty have any more destruction planned?” 

“Not that I’m aware of; though I often don’t know until it is about to begin,” Aziraphale said running his fingers along the edge of his cup. 

“I don’t like it,” Crawley said. 

“I know,” Aziraphale said. 

Crawley desperately wanted to confide in Aziraphale; to tell him what the angels had done to him and how he felt. He knew Aziraphale cared for him, but also knew how much he felt he had to hide it. How at odds their friendship was with Aziraphale’s affiliation. 

“Crawley?”

“Hmm. Sorry Aziraphale wasn’t listening.” 

“I...I don’t like what they did to you, the uh other angels. It was cruel,” Aziraphale was wringing his hands and wasn’t looking at Crawley. 

“I know you don’t, you are here helping me,” Crawley said. That made Aziraphale smile a little and he went back to eating.

The next day Crawley felt like he might be able to start walking around. Aziraphale helped him to his feet and he was able to start walking around the cave. Most of his body was healed, if still a little weak. 

“Much better,” Aziraphale said, “We should take a look at the wing though, stretch it out a bit.” 

Crawley wasn’t looking forward to that; he knew it was going to hurt, but he brought his wings out and started to carefully move the left. Aziraphale took the wing in his hands and helped Crawley stretch it.

“Ngk, oww...oww. Okay hold on. You can go again.” 

Aziraphale was patient with him and slow and listened and even though it hurt he knew it was helping. Crawley was able to get up and walk around and stretch and test out his healing bones. Everything still felt odd and not quite right be he wasn’t going to be bed bound anymore. And soon he would be able to fly again. 

For another day Aziraphale stayed with him and helped him with his wing. By the end of that day Crawley thought he might be able to fly a short distance. He certainly was going to be able to make it down to Petra.

“I think I had better be going,” Aziraphale said, “In the morning if you think you’ll be alright?”

“Yes, I think so. I feel much better, stronger. Healed. Thanks to you.” 

Crawley wished Aziraphale could stay but knew that this whole situation was dangerous for both of them; they had come fairly close to getting caught and they didn’t want to push it. For the moment it seemed like they would both be safe and Crawley wanted to keep it that way. 

In the morning Crawley flew a short distance and made it to Petra with Aziraphale by his side just in case. As he landed just outside Petra he was sore and already a bit tired but he had done it and he could do it again. It felt so good to be away from the cave; to feel the sun on his skin and the wind in his hair. It felt good to be alive.

“Well I uh...I had better be going Crawley.” 

“Be safe, angel,” Crawley said. He wanted to thank Aziraphale again but they were no longer alone in the cave and the fear of being seen had returned. 

“You too Crawley, I’m sure we shall see each other again.” 

“Look forward to it angel,” Crawley said and smiled at the angel. Aziraphale smiled back a little nervous looking but genuine. Crawley watched him go and sighed. That was close, too close. He had nearly been destroyed and he could have gotten Aziraphale in serious trouble. 

But nothing bad had happened, or at least nothing permanent. Aziraphale had stayed with him and helped him and hadn’t run away from him even though he was a demon. That had been nice and he was very thankful for it. 

Aziraphale had risked a lot to help him, and Crawley swore to himself that he would be there for Aziraphale if the angel ever needed him. 

*****

Aziraphale stopped and turned back around peering around the corner at Crawley. He was sitting in the sun in the city center drinking from a clay bottle. He looked a little nervous but not bad. Aziraphale wanted to stay but knew he couldn’t. Aziraphale hoped that the other angels wouldn’t come down to hunt for Crawley again.

It had been a risk to stay with and help Crawley. If any of the angels came back and found him healing a demon he would be recalled to heaven for certain. And Crawley, oh if they caught Crawley they would destroy him, or give him to Hell and let them do it. 

Aziraphale didn’t want that to happen; didn’t even want to think about it. Crawley was different than any other demon Aziraphale had met, although he hadn’t met many. And Aziraphale supposed that if he was going to get in trouble with Heaven, with the Almighty even, he would rather it be for doing something that he felt was right, that was kind. 

That was what it meant to be an angel, after all. 

Aziraphale took to the sky flying off toward home, and hoped when he saw Crawley again it would be under better circumstances.


End file.
